


樱桃与预调酒与派

by momoH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom!Nero, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoH/pseuds/momoH
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	樱桃与预调酒与派

新鲜的草莓和樱桃装在藤篮里颇为赏心悦目，红提葡萄与水蜜桃在大盘子里马得整整齐齐。水果的芬芳流窜进尼禄的鼻子里，给他带来舒适的感受。虽然人类的食物无法填饱他的肚子，可他不介意满足一下自己的口腹之欲。  
毕竟在成为魅魔前的他以人类的身份活了十几年。如果不是因为“意外”重逢了魔界的家人，他也不知道自己是流落在外的恶魔后裔。至于回到魔界让魔力完全觉醒后他分化成魅魔这点，他的便宜叔叔但丁说可能是你人类混血占比较多的关系，直接被尼禄的翼手按在血池里差点呛死。

刚分化成魅魔的时候，那倒心形状的尾巴过于羞耻，尼禄不施术将它隐藏就把它缠在自己的腰间不让人看见。他倔强地不听从崔西的建议去梦里吸食女性的精气，认为对弱者下手过于卑鄙。可人类的食物渐渐无法给他提供魔力，蛮力厮杀低等恶魔喝它们的血只能消解一时的饥肠辘辘，补充和输出不成正比。  
直到有一天他杀完怪饿得失去神智，恢复意识时嘴里已经含着陌生男人的阴茎，舌头贪婪地卷走马眼的前液，脑子里只有一个声音说，好吃、不够、想吃更多。这时尼禄想起崔西教授给他的魅魔小知识：男女都是捕食对象。  
被剥下裤子的可怜男人显然是被饿疯的尼禄一拳打晕拖进了巷子里，为了在对方醒来前尽快结束，尼禄只好循着本能去挤压嘴里的性器，好让它快快交粮。那藏起来的尾巴还不受控的弹出来一甩一甩，表示饱食的愉悦。

F U C K ！

从那以后为避免尼禄因为肚子饿去袭击人类，现任魔王兼他爸维吉尔给他下了每个月捕食人类一定数量的指标，对，他妈现在当恶魔都要有业务水平了。但丁拍了拍侄子的肩膀：“我看好你，当魔界最能打的魅魔。哈哈哈哈！”然后再一次被尼禄的翼手按在血池里。

见鬼的指标！见鬼的业务水平！因为这些狗屎的死规定，又在命运的作弄下施加一点点缘分，他有了一位固定的供给对象——V。至于他们怎么认识又纠缠在一起，到最后喝下尼禄的血同化为恶魔，那是一段很长的故事。尼禄想起来就觉得太阳穴在钻心的疼，他当初不应该小看V羸弱的外表，况且他还是一位神父。

前神父此时正从阳台的落地窗爬了进来，对上尼禄谴责他不走正门的视线若无其事的拍了拍裤子上并不存在的灰，噢他已经是非人类了为什么还需要循规蹈矩呢？尽管V的装束依旧严谨到扣上衬衫领子的最后一颗扣子，整齐得似两块黑与白的色块。感谢他不再随身拿着可以砸死魔的圣经转为拄着一根银色手杖。V捻起藤篮里一颗樱桃，眯起双眼便伸出舌头将它卷进嘴里。尼禄在一旁看V进食，却不知为何脸红了。他咽了咽口水试图让自己冷静，缠在腰间的尾巴快要控制不住往外跳，表示它在期待一些更“刺激”的事情。

“你在期待什么？”V吐出果核，唇边沾血般染上樱桃的果汁；他目光灼灼地看向尼禄，一眼便看穿了这只当魔尚未熟练的魅魔用本能在叫嚣。见尼禄不做声，他再一次重复了先头的进食，魅魔不自觉散发出诱惑的甜味掺进果香里更浓郁了；这次V将樱桃梗在嘴里打了个结，吐舌时好让尼禄看个明明白白。

诚实的承认，你想被这灵活的舌宠幸。我便给予你恩惠。

同血同源的共感被V用在了龌蹉的当下，自然是激得尼禄从桌凳上站了起来指着他破口大骂：“你大爷说好只能在紧急情况使用心电感应！”V慢条斯理地取下唇舌里的樱桃梗放在手心递至尼禄面前，再伸手握包裹尼禄指着他的手指：“看清楚了吗？我怎么用这舌头操你的。”

V的话语总能精准地勾起尼禄心底暗涌的情潮。他嘟囔着“该死的！”抽出被虚握的手指，反客为主捧起V的脸庞亲吻起来。唇齿激烈地碰撞，舌头卷起追逐与交缠将他们带往白布餐桌上躺下，随动作打翻的果盘落下的是李子还是桃子已无人在意。

他们吻了好一阵子，心跳随炽热的呼吸跳出喉咙。作为报复尼禄想将V弄得再乱一些，环抱对方的手拉扯出衬衣的下摆探进腰际。V在接吻的间隙松开了领口，慎言结被他丢到餐厅的不知名角落，眼神飘向门户大开的落地窗，问道：“在这？”

现在行使绅士的品格是否有些做作？尼禄在心里翻了个白眼。光天化日之下他俩行使龌龊的情事已经不止一次，何况尼禄说不，V会乖乖听他的话吗？V分明知道尼禄的饥渴令他没法做出理智的判断。尼禄通过啄吻V的嘴唇告知了答案，他现在就想要V。

V的行动比起他的嘴巴要诚实许多，尼禄的T恤被推开露出手感俱佳的胸肌，被按揉把玩却忽略了尖尖的乳头，右边被打孔的乳头随V的动作正颤巍巍地抖动，上头的十字架吊坠让打孔的部位有一种火烧的疼痛感；这小玩意是某次尼禄化作女魅魔对V作恶的报应，现在已经成为他们嬉戏的小道具和占有者的证明之一。每当V用舌尖去拨弄这吊坠，电击般通向天灵盖的痛感和爽快感夹击着尼禄的理智，让他忍不住挺起胸部往V的嘴里送好讨要更多的刺激。  
被调教得当的胸乳适时地分泌出乳汁，乳孔似缀着珍珠泪，乳汁汩汩流在奶白色的胸脯上蜿蜒至腰际。V随手从藤篮里取出几枚草莓徒手捏碎，仔细地抹在乳晕的周围、肋骨间隙的皮肤、肌肉的凹陷处，草莓酸甜的香味、果肉黏在身体上的湿润感让尼禄的躯体如一盘盛着鲜红果肉的奶油派，只待V前来品尝。

V确实这样做了，用舌头卷走这鲜美又可人的美味。舌头的粗粝面爱抚着肌肤上每一个毛孔，使尼禄舒爽得不着调。他的牛仔裤和内裤不知什么时候被V拉下，被撩拨起情欲的阴茎暴露在空气中竟让尼禄有一种解放感。  
不着调的爱抚和腥膻的前液味道使尼禄的耐心到达了一个极限，该死的魅魔本能在他的小脑袋瓜里叫嚷肚子好饿，快吃下眼前人的精液！尼禄红着眼角眨掉生理泪水，顾不得脸面伸手解开V的裤头掏出同样勃起的阴茎撸动起来。V见状哂笑，咬着尼禄的耳朵尖吹了一口气：“bad boy。”

“嘶——”低沉的嗓音流窜进尼禄的耳朵里，经由神经的传导至身体的每一个角落令他的身体忍不住颤抖，发出吸气的声音，双手险些要握不住两人的阴茎。尼禄有些恼火，那不听话的倒心形小尾巴在V的前臂上缠了几个圈，作为魅魔性事上完全被一个外人掌控了步调。他蹬开挂在小腿上的衣物，双腿交叉扣住V削瘦的腰肢，未脱下的马丁靴随动作轻轻敲在V的腰侧，在撸动阴茎时故意用指甲刮蹭V的马眼挑衅起眼前人：“前神父大人已经忘记怎么狩猎恶魔了吗？”  
挑衅是他们之间最直接的情趣。V闻言颔首摇了摇头，嘴角蓄满邪恶的笑意。体内滚烫的恶魔之血对这番挑衅很是受用，不光是尼禄想“吃”掉V，V也想吞下眼前的伴侣。不受控的魔力随这一丝想象迸发，一条从V的尾椎延生出来布满棘刺的黑紫色尾巴拍打了一下地面，V慢悠悠地说道：“你比新造红酒的芬芳还轻浮。”尾巴随即卷上尼禄的腰腹收紧，尾巴尖端也不客气的探入已经湿润的入口。“也对，你本身就不适合被酿造。”魅魔的身体是最适合做爱的体质，没有开拓也能容易吃进尾巴的一小段。空虚的内里被一下填满，尼禄全身的感官都顺服于自己的本能发出舒爽的喟叹：“哈………得了吧……你、你可喜欢了。”

“你只适合被搅乱、被混合、被重造。”尾巴随撸动的节奏进入抽出，每次探入都变换角度试图找到令魅魔失魂的那点，可莽撞的疼痛也可以化作快感，尼禄的阴茎随抽插吐出清液沾湿自己的手，快感和饥饿感使他已经握不住两人的阴茎只能软软的虚握着。V抽出被淫水浸润得反光的尾巴在半空中甩了一下停止了进入，V掐住尼禄的下颚对上对方已经开始失焦的眼神：“你是猎艳者最爱的一杯预调酒，你可以是马吉托，也可以是长岛冰茶……”V调整了一下姿势，将自己的阴茎重重碾进尼禄被开拓过的内里，里头的湿润粘腻毫不客气地重新绞紧来客。“你根本无法成为酿造桶里的发酵葡萄汁。”

“但只有你的血是我的圣餐。”V吻上在向他索求亲吻的尼禄，施力咬破下唇吸允甜蜜的血珠。尼禄眷恋地蹭着V汗湿的额角哼哼笑：“我就知道。”他抬起腰让V能够更好的抽插。V的尾巴卷住尼禄身躯用尾端配合节奏扫过尖尖的乳头引来一阵震颤。“给我吧，我可以承受更多。”尼禄几乎半挂在V身上，作为回应他张开自己恶魔的羽翼，倒心型的小尾巴欢快地弹来弹去。V揉捏魅魔软实的屁股，开始整根没入的冲撞，餐桌上的所有物品全被他们肆意的动作扫到地上。牙齿在尼禄的颈侧留下好几枚渗血的咬痕，最后咬痕停在了心脏的上方的皮肤，仿佛是V虔诚的印记。

落地窗外的日光转为昏暗的傍晚，这场突如其来的情事才引来结束。尼禄已经记不清自己射的精比较多还是吃下V的精液比较多，可他能确定V吃的要比他饱。轻微的贫血和饱腹感让尼禄裹着前神父的衬衫懒洋洋的蜷缩在躺椅上，满地水果的狼藉就交给V吧，他现在只想好好睡一觉，希望梦里能有一整盘香喷喷的樱桃派。


End file.
